Cuenta Conmigo
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Una mini-historia de amor entre dos personajes. Oneshot Songfict. Dedicado a todos los que me dejaron review en Fragmento Oculto de HP.


**_Notas iniciales:_** Mis neuronas del drama, romance y travesura Hr-H se activaron anoche sábado 29 de enero en este oneshot. De paso agrego mi inmensa gratitud a todas las personas que me dejaron review en **_Fragmento oculto de HP y LODF_**. Incluso al primer review que, según me parece, es una crítica constructiva. Yo he estudiado publicidad y sé a qué tipo de **_target_******(grupo objetivo) me dirigía, por ello el título. Sé que los que leyeron el fict con ese título es porque les interesa algo diferente, ese fict fue el interludio entre dos fragmentos de Harry Potter. Y 21 personas me demostraron que tenía la razón. No busco cantidad, sino calidad.

La canción **_Cuenta Conmigo_** pertenece un grupo ecuatoriano, denominado **_La Pandilla_**, sé que es muy poco probable que hayan escuchado la canción, lo cual es una verdadera lástima.

Y sobre **_Harry Potter_**los fans del Hr-H ya saben perfectamente que él pertenece a **_Hermione Granger_** y ella le pertenece a él (mentalidad 100 Hr-H) lo único mío es la idea de hacer este songfict.

Por favor, léanlo hasta el final, las notas aclaratorias finales y luego me platican, ok?

* * *

_Luces... Cámaras... ¡Acción!_

**_Cuenta Conmigo_**

* * *

El salón estaba lleno de suaves luces, dándole un perfecto toque romántico al sitio, ideal para confesiones que llevan tanto tiempo esperando ser liberadas, perfectas para el inicio de un romance que llevará a dos almas a un viaje sin fin en un mundo lleno de promesas eternas y fidelidad sublime.

Y también era ideal para preguntas que quizá no tengan respuesta.

_Dos meses han transcurrido desde aquel adiós que aún late en lo profundo de su alma, junto al amor que vive buscando una respuesta. Su corazón no siente el paso del tiempo, es efímero todo el sufrimiento que ha sentido. _

_Los ojos castaños se posaron en él, impresionada de volver a hallarlo (no disgustada, después de todo le era encantador encontrarlo) aunque aún era muy pronto, las heridas estaban abiertas, las que ella misma provocó sin razón aparente._

Harry sonrió levemente mientras deslizaba su mano por su melena azabache en un gesto típico de los hombres Potter, provocando la misma reacción en las mujeres que los aman. Hermione suspiró nostálgica y se le notaba que peleaba enormemente contra sí misma para no abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo con desesperación.

- Miren a quien nos encontramos - le dijo su masculina voz tratando de sonar tan feliz como debía ser el encuentro de dos personas que llevan una magnífica amistad. Era notable la ironía que mezclaba con su dolor, pero al menos estaban solos y nadie más presenciaba este encuentro - A _mi mejor amiga _Hermione Granger -

__

_Amiga... Amiga...  
Me duele tanto llamarte así_

__

- ¿Cómo estás? - le preguntó Harry apenas acortó la distancia entre los dos con tan sólo cuatro pasos. Su voz denotaba ansias de saber no sólo esa respuesta.

Los labios de Hermione temblaban nerviosamente. Nunca antes había tardado tanto en responder a una cuestión, y esto ya declaraba abiertamente la confusión en la que ella estaba envuelta.

- No tan bien como tú - le dijo débilmente aprisionando la copa de champagne que portaba en esos instantes.

Harry sonrió entre irónico y herido por aquella respuesta.

- No tan bien como yo - repitió analizando la frase y luego soltó un amargo suspiro - Jamás pensé que te sintieras tan fatal -

Hermione desvió la mirada al sentir humedad en sus castaños ojos.

__

_Preferiría llamarte **vida**  
Como te decías cuando tú estabas aquí_

__

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, dejó en la mesa cercana la copa y se volvió hacia Harry aprisionándolo en un abrazo, llevando el grave riesgo que él la empujara y la alejara de él.

Pero Harry jamás haría eso. Por el contrario la aprisionó contra sí mismo, deseando intensamente jamás soltarla, anhelando desde lo más profundo de su ser que sus almas se fusionaran por siempre.

_- ¿Qué sucedió? - _le preguntó Harry en un susurro doloroso.

Le costaba respirar, en especial cuando recordaba por centésima vez en esos dos terribles meses que ya no estaban juntos, que sus vidas habían tomado rumbos distintos.

__

_Amiga... Amiga...  
¿Por qué tuvimos que terminar?_

__

- No lo sé, Harry - admitió Hermione aprisionando entre sus manos la camisa negra del joven, conteniendo terriblemente las lágrimas.

_Aún se amaban con locura e intensidad. Pero parecía que el destino estaba en contra de ellos, que se empeñaba en no verlos juntos. Estando separados ninguno presentaba problemas, si volvían a unir sus vidas las contrariedades no los dejaban en paz._

_Quizá ya estaba escrito en el libro de la vida: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger por siempre amigos. Ellos no cumplieron ese requisito, fusionaron su amistad con el amor y traspasaron fronteras que ningún otro humano ha sido capaz de enfrentar._

_Pero... ¿Qué es una relación amorosa con problemas tras problemas? Discusiones sin sentido a causa de terceros, provocando y poniendo a prueba cada partícula del amor que sentían, saliendo airosos al mismo tiempo que se lastimaban mutuamente._

_Aún así el amor duraba. Quizá este mundo no puede soportar un sentimiento como el de ellos. Por eso las trabas constantes del destino. _

__

_Nuestro romance era todo un sueño  
De eso que ha quedado sólo una triste amistad_

__

_Aún así Harry no asimilaba, menos aceptaba y peor aún se resignaba a la separación de la única mujer que amó y que (él perfectamente sabe) amará hasta la eternidad._

_- Lo sabes ¿Verdad? -_ murmuró Harry deslizando una mano por la espalda de ella y la otra enredándose en las hebras castañas y onduladas, buscando que ella sienta el latir de su desbocado corazón por tan espléndida cercanía. Hermione asintió sin pensarlo dos veces.

_No hacía falta las palabras, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, incluso antes de que evolucionaran su amistad en amor, ya se comunicaban silenciosamente. Con tan sólo una mirada se abrían mutuamente las almas para que el otro la leyera. Era parte del ritual de amor que desde colegiales sentían._

Harry posó sus manos en la frente de Hermione, brindándole un suave beso, su corazón danzando de alegría al sentir nuevamente el sabor de su piel, sus sentidos impregnándose del delicado aroma que siempre caracterizó a Hermione.

__

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte... Me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
Me cuesta tanto olvidarte porque te amo de verdad,  
Me cuesta tanto olvidarte... yo no he buscado terminar..._

__

_Hermione no resistió más tanto amor que sentía por parte de Harry, amor que se sellaba en ella, traspasando su piel y llegando a su alma. Le dolía el no estar con él, era injusticia de la vida no permitirle amarlo con libertad. Las lágrimas se liberaron de sus orbes castaños, empapando en un instante la camisa negra de Harry, quien atinó a aprisionarla con más fuerza, para hacerle notoria su presencia._

_Cualquier persona que los viera en el salón, que conociera plenamente la historia de amor que el hado ha deseado frustrar fatalmente, estuviera rojo de envidia. Muchos anhelarían dar y/o recibir una milésima parte del amor que ambos seres se profesaban._

__

_...Terminar!  
Amiga... ¡Amiga!_

__

Hermione levantó el rostro, empapado de sus lágrimas, a causa de las manos de Harry, que dejaron sus cabellos y espalda para afirmarse en sus mejillas y barbilla. Harry posó un breve beso en la punta de la nariz, tan delicada como cada centímetro de su piel.

_La caricia, llena de ternura y amor, provocó que el llanto de Hermione cesara al instante. Era una de las tantas formas que él conocía para calmarla, liberarla del sufrimiento. Por más desdichada o infeliz que ella se sintiera, bastaba un gesto de Harry, por mínimo que sea, pero lleno de su amor, para calmar e incluso desaparecer sus penas._

_Harry pareció absorber en ese casto beso todo el dolor de Hermione, porque ella le mostró una suave sonrisa, de esas que siempre le brindaba cada amanecer juntos. Él sonrió contagiado de la tranquilidad que ella comenzaba a emanar, a pesar de sentir en su boca el sabor amargo de una nueva separación, que sólo el mañana sabrá cuánto durará._

__

_Gracias, vida mía, por esos días de felicidad  
Me cuesta tanto olvidarte... Me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

__

Hermione deslizó una mano por la melena de Harry, sonriendo con más calma y amor. Harry cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las miles de sensaciones que renacían en su alma con tan sublime acto. Él podía pasarse toda la eternidad sintiendo los dedos de Hermione jugueteando en sus cabellos azabaches y no tendría nada que reclamarle a la vida.

_Ella se acercó lentamente a su rostro, aprovechando que aquellos ojos verdes no la veían ni intimidaban, ojos que ocultaban el dolor que él experimentaba, ojos que no se atrevían a seguir memorizando cada mínimo rastro de sus facciones féminas y delicadas._

_Harry sintió su respirar acercándose más, lentamente, dudoso y adictivo. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, no quería despertar de su sueño y encontrarse con la realidad que es peor que la más terrible pesadilla que alguna vez él haya experimentado._

_- Lo que tenemos, Harry - _Hermione murmuró _- Va más allá de la amistad y del amor. No podemos estar juntos... pero tampoco puedo vivir sin ti -_

Hermione entre abrió sus labios antes de aprisionar los de Harry entre los suyos.

__

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte porque te amo de verdad,  
Me cuesta tanto olvidarte... yo no he buscado terminar_

__

_Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió y no les interesó en absoluto. Sólo decidieron arrebatarle al tiempo y al destino esos momentos de felicidad que revivirán mentalmente hasta que tengan otra oportunidad de burlar al sino._

Los labios de Harry, tan acostumbrados a los de Hermione, no dudaron ni un instante de apoderarse de su boca todas las veces que fueron necesarias. No le importaba si le faltaba el aire, en esos momentos benditos si dejaba de sentir sus besos apasionados era cuando moría.

_Pero todo tiene final, incluso este encuentro. Y el destino cobró cruel esta falta por parte de ellos, ambos sabían que el hado les ha prohibido brindarse amor._

**- ¡Harry! - **gritó Colin sin darse cuenta de lo que interrumpía **- ¡Harry¡¡Vienen los mortífagos¡¡Debemos resguardar el sitio! -**

El joven se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo, y bajó la cabeza mientras murmuraba disculpas.

- Voy en un momento, Colin, dile a Ron que me espere en la sección 15A - la voz de Harry sonó frustrada, casi irreconocible. El muchacho, con mucho pesar se marchó a cumplir con la orden del líder.

_Las miradas de Harry y Hermione se cruzaron por breves instantes, pero transmitieron tanto al mismo tiempo. Nuevamente algo sucedía y no podían disfrutar ni un instante en paz. Ahora fue algo más grave. Condenados y eternos enemigos de Harry. Ojalá que esta vez la batalla dure menos, y ojalá que Harry salga con vida otra vez. Ojalá que los desgraciados no logren su cometido y no... dejen viuda... a Ginny... a escasas horas... de cambiar... su apellido a... Mal-foy._

- No debimos dejarnos llevar - expresó Hermione aunque el tono de su voz declaraba fácilmente que no se hallaba nada arrepentida por aquel apasionado beso.

- Será mejor que vayas con Luna - le dijo Harry deshaciendo de mala gana el abrazo que ambos tenían.

- Harry, por favor, cuídate - Hermione le suplicó dándole un tímido beso en la mejilla.

- Claro que sí - Harry le acarició la mejilla con ternura - Quiero que recuerdes que siempre estaré para ti -

__

_Amiga... amiga... si algún día me necesitaras,  
sabes dónde me he quedado... sólo cuenta conmigo!_

__

Hermione asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior, brindándole una última mirada de tristeza antes de volverse hacia la puerta y comenzar a correr con toda la velocidad que le permitían los tacos de sus zapatos.

_«Hasta siempre, Hermione» _pensó el joven antes de buscar entre sus ropas su arma de defensa.

_«Hasta siempre, Harry» _fueron las últimas palabras que pasaron por la mente de Hermione llevándose una mano al corazón.

**Fin.**

* * *

- ¡Pa-té-ti-co! -

Draco separó lentamente la palabra en sílabas, como si se la estuviese enseñando a pronunciar a un nene de 2 años.

- Nadie pidió tu opinión - saltó Ron al instante. Sino fuera porque su novia Luna estaba sobre su pecho llorando prácticamente sin consuelo, ahora mismo estuviera destrozándole el rostro a su _cuñadito del alma._

- Draco, no puedes decir eso - Ginny se secaba las lágrimas que apenas asomaban a sus ojos.

- Estoy siendo objetivo. La historia es demasiado estúpida. _El sino no quiere que estemos juntos para amarnos. _ Esas son... -

**- ¡Draco! -**

La voz de Ginny se confundió fácilmente con la palabrota que el rubio soltó.

- Además... - continuó el rubio como si nada hubiera sucedido - ... tartamudeaste cuando mencionaste nuestra boda -

- Eso es verdad - admitió Ginny mirando a su hermano. Draco mostró esa odiosa sonrisa de _siempre tengo la razón._

Ron gruñó fastidiado.

- ¿Acaso crees que fue fácil para mí comentar esa... - Ahora fue el turno de Ron de soltar un comentario que seguro no haría delante de su madre.

- Entonces te hubieses quedado callado. No era necesario la voz en off - objetó Draco secamente mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos.

- Ronald... lo... hizo... bien - sollozó Luna empapando la camisa de su novio.

- Ya, ya, dejen las discusiones. Habrán personas a quienes la historia le gustará y otros que les parecerá ridícula - dijo Ginny mientras se dirigía hacia el _extraño aparato, _presionaba un botón y obtenía un objeto circular y aplanado, de un lado se veían los colores del arco iris fusionarse con el plateado, del otro estaba escrito con letras legibles _Proyecto 001: Uso de la filmadora._ (**_Pa_****_-té-ti-ca_** repitió Draco) - Debes darle gracias a Harry y Hermione, por participar en esta historia -

- Deberías seguir... con más historias - Luna estaba notablemente más calmada.

- ¿Se imaginan¿_'Pericolas' _de Harry Potter y sus aventuras? -

- Películas - le corrigió Draco con altivez. - Y además¿Quién querría ver las ridículas aventuras de un cabeza rajada y su amor correspondido por la sangr... - Los ojos grises de Draco se plantaron brevemente en los castaños de Ginny y se encogió de hombros - Ya saben lo demás -

Ron ignoró todos los comentarios de Draco. Se concentró de inmediato en otro asunto.

- ¿Creen que les debo enviar una copia de este video? -

Ginny pareció meditarlo, teniendo como referencia el rostro lloroso de Luna.

- Quizá si esperas unos 4 meses - le aconsejó la pelirroja con una sonrisa de complicidad a la rubia - Después de ese tiempo Hermione ya habrá tenido a sus mellizos, y Harry y ella podrán verla en una tarde, mientras sus hijos duerman. Los recién nacidos duermen muchas horas seguidas - la pelirroja habló con toda la voz de la experiencia por delante.

- Estoy impaciente por dársela - comentó Ron entusiasmado.

- Ya esperaron 10 meses mientras editabas el video, que esperen 4 más no les hará daño - la sonrisa de Ginny se volvió más amplia - Además, si lo ven ahora Hermione estará inconsolable, esa historia parece afectarle demasiado a las mujeres embarazadas -

Luna se sintió prácticamente delatada. Y Ron clavó de inmediato sus ojos en ella, armando de inmediato el rompecabezas que Ginny le había planteado.

**FIN DEL FICT**

* * *

**Notas finales: **La idea de este songfict es debido a que me encanta tanto esta canción, y como mi mente ahora anda metida en Hr-H, pero al mismo tiempo mi lado romántico no aceptaba una separación por parte de ambos, entonces se me ocurrió que Ron estuviese hecho el travieso con una filmadora que encontró, les pidió a sus amigos filmar un video, con una breve aparición de Colin (ni me pregunten, se me vino a la mente el niño y punto) y al final la aparición de un par de parejas que me simpatizan mucho.

Por cierto, en el relato, lo que estaba en cursivas era la voz de Ron, introduciéndonos más en la historia.


End file.
